


Close To You

by JustLaugh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Oh have I mentioned it's Angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLaugh/pseuds/JustLaugh
Summary: A letter from Your Lioness to the flower, after Voldemort's fall.This really is Fleurmione... but an angsty one.





	Close To You

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should have been writing one of my other stories but then I've been listening to this song on repeat and it really got me into the melancholy mood. It's such a beautiful song, yet so sad... 
> 
> Anyhow, I recommend you to listen to "Close To You - Rihanna" while reading this. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own the song or the characters. No profit made, bye.

3rd May 1998,

I have always wanted to be close to you… since that moment I met your eyes in the Great Hall. Your eyes, the shiniest blue I have ever seen, like the brightest star shining in the night sky. But I never got too close to you, who was I but a younger frizzy haired girl, crushing on you like any other school boys.

 

To be so close to you, I dreamed to be… until the day I watched you walk down the aisle into the arms of another. How much it pained me, the joy reflecting off your eyes looking at him, that I just could not stay any longer. Packed up my things and left with my best friends on a suicidal journey. Not knowing whether I would ever see you again, which would probably have been the best for both you and I.

 

Closest I have been to you, enough that I was held in your arms… In the Shell Cottage after my encounter with Bellatrix LeStrange, you were the one who cared for me, nursed me back to health. Even if it was but a mere moment, it filled my heart so. Your skin the softest of cotton and silkiest of silk, your touch gentle as the wind, hot as a brand, and your smile the rain to my drought.

 

Close to you, no longer… The few number of days after I was almost fully recovered, the most heartbreaking days of my young experienced life, watching you in his arms, standing together looking like the perfect couple. How you both just glowed standing beside one another, looking so happy that I felt guilty for having even thought that maybe I could be with you. At that moment, I hardly cared if I were to die in my near future missions as long as Voldemort were to go down with me, because I was already dead on the inside. My light, hope and warmth, you, snatched so harshly away from me. Was there a point in surviving past the war?

 

Somewhere close to you, I will never be, I know now. How I wished if time were to repeat itself, that I could only be brave enough to get to know you and take you for myself before his existence in your life. Unless fate really was a thing, and that even if you had been with me first, that you would still choose to be with him at the very end… And we were never meant to be. Close to you, only as a friend, I would be.

 

If anyone is reading this now, I would probably be sacrificing my life fighting Voldemort and most possibly save my best friend, Harry and leave this world myself.

 

For all that it is worth, do not feel guilty or grief, beautiful flower, this is the path I had chosen and walked. I just wanted to be close to you and with this letter, once and for all, I want to say… I love you, Fleur.

 

Forever yours,

Your Lioness.

**Author's Note:**

> I know... don't kill me, please? :|


End file.
